


Don't Let Looks Deceive You

by KairaKara101



Series: Dad!Libertus and Chubby!Prompto AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Libertus Ostium, Father-Son Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Glaives adopted Prompto, chubby prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: So there's a lot of Dad!Cor or Dad!Nyx when it comes to someone adopting Prompto and I was given the nice little challenge of what if he was adopted by Libertus Ostium instead and the Glaives were his aunts and uncles? Along with cute chubby Prompto being able to arm lock Gladiolus.So welp, here it is! Glaive Family raising Prompto to be a badass while being so adorable.





	Don't Let Looks Deceive You

**Author's Note:**

> This was done by a request, and I hope I managed to make those that wanted it happy! Enjoy the one-shot and tell me if you liked it below! Cheers!

“Are you serious, Libertus?” Crowe inquired staring at the little blonde toddler hugging Libertus's pants tightly. Nyx stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, blinking at the little kid. 

“Yes, all the papers are signed and everything,” Libertus stated calmly.

“How, exactly?” Nyx inquired with a raised eyebrow, “I mean, we're not exactly...”

“He roped me into giving the adoption services a good word for his abilities,” Luche drawled as he came in with a clipboard with papers on it. Nyx blinked in disbelief at Luche.

“Who are you and what have you done with Luche?” Nyx questioned straightened up, pointing his finger at Luche. Luche blinked unamused and glanced down at the little blonde toddler, who gave him a shy smile. Luche groaned, massaging his temples.

“I don't have a clue, Nyx. Maybe I died with the lack of thought behind that,” Luche replied calmly as the little blonde toddler looked up at Libertus with wide eyes. Libertus smiled as he ruffled the toddler's head.

“I did not sign up for this,” Crowe said raising her hand, “not doing babysitting duty, Libertus.” Luche snorted while Libertus grinned.

“You just wait, Crowe,” Libertus stated grinning widely, “he's going to have you wrapped around his little finger within a few minutes.”

“We're all going to die,” Luche deadpanned as he walked out of the room. 

“What's the kid's name?” Nyx inquired kneeling down to his level to take a better look. 

“Prompto,” Libertus answered and smiled with amusement as Prompto turned to give him the brightest smile. Nyx heard Crowe groaning behind him and there was a slightly muffled thunk against the wall. Pelna came in and saw Prompto and smiled, waving to Libertus once they made eye contact.

“Hi, Prompto. I'm Nyx. This guy's friend,” Nyx said softly with a smile while extending his hand a bit for a handshake. Prompto glanced at Nyx's hand then back up at Libertus.

“Remember what I taught you?” Libertus said softly before urging Prompto gently. Prompto extended his little hand and grabbed onto Nyx's pointer finger and shakes it up and down slowly, smiling shyly. Nyx bit his lower lip smiling gently.

“Nice to meet you,” Nyx said softly and Prompto brightened.

“Uncle?” Prompto questioned as he tilted his head cutely. Pelna covered his mouth with his hand amused. 

“Sure, buddy. You can call me Uncle Nyx,” Nyx replied ruffling his hair gently. Prompto laughed brightly making some of the other Glaives stop in curiosity before coming over to see Prompto.

****

“Uncle Pelna?” A ten-year-old Prompto inquired as he sat on the bench in the Glaive Headquarters, kicking his legs back in forth.

“Yes, Prompto?” Pelna answered as he made checks on Glaive inventory checklist. 

“When is dad coming back?” Prompto said softly, bored.

“Hmm, it shouldn't be too long I think, if everything works out,” Pelna responded turning to glance at Prompto, “how about you lend me a hand and time will go by faster?”

“Sure!” Prompto agreed, smiling brightly, “do you think we can get some of those kabobs later?” Pelna nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, I'm sure we can,” Pelna answered as he pointed at a small but slightly heavy box that needed to be moved. The box wasn't too heavy that it would hurt Prompto or anything. The two worked while Prompto regaled Pelna with stories from school and how he wanted to see a Chocobo in the future. The sound of the cars rolling in and boots hitting the ground alerted Prompto to the Glaives return.

“Dad's back!” Prompto yelled with excitement as he left another box on the bench and ran out to greet the Glaives. They were all in different states of disorder. Prompto scanned the group as they disembarked from the cars looking for Libertus. As the Glaives saw him they smiled and greeted him or ruffled his hair as they went past him to get cleaned up. Luche stepped out and felt a pair of tiny arms tug on his arm urgently. “Uncle Luche! Where's Uncle Nyx, Aunt Crowe, and dad?”

“Whoa, astrals, kid. Calm down, they're just getting out,” Luche stated calmly as Nyx snorted behind him, “Oh bugger off, Nyx.”

“Sorry, still not used to him calling you uncle,” Nyx retorted smirking like a Cheshire. Luche shook his head and motioned to Libertus as he came out grinning.

“Hey, there's my favorite chocobo!” Libertus greeted as Prompto let go of Luche's arm and tackled Libertus with a tight hug.

“Welcome back!” Prompto greeted with a smile, “I have so many things to tell you, dad.” Libertus huffed Prompto into his arms as he walked off.

“Yeah? Tell me all about it,” Libertus stated as Prompto went off on his storytelling of his time while Libertus was away. Luche sighed and shook his head. Nyx patted him on the shoulder as Crowe straightened up.

“I hate that Libertus was right about the little kid having us wrapped around his little fingers,” Crowe stated calmly.

“Should have figured really, Luche signed the papers agreeing to it first,” Nyx joked nudging Luche in the shoulder, “if you can get Mama Luche to agree to it, you're practically good to go.”

“...you're an asshole, Nyx,” Luche deadpanned, “I'll go report our mission to the Captain. Go get cleaned up.” Luche said before disappearing from the area.

****

Prompto wrestled one of the Glaives onto the ground as Libertus watched with a calm eye. Luche was working on some papers, occasionally glancing up to check on how the teenager was taking down the Glaives. Nyx was shaking his head amused as another Glaive handed him some money. Crowe smirked watching on like a proud aunt she was. Pelna came in with a tray of food and drinks. Prompto released his hold as the Glaive called for mercy. As soon as the smell of the food reached his nose, Prompto's head snapped towards the food as his stomach growled. 

“Perfect timing, Pelna!” Libertus said with a large smile, Prompto came over licking his lips at the smell while putting on his glasses that Libertus handed back to him. 

“It is lunchtime after all,” Pelna replied as he put the food on the table with some disposable plates and utensils, “eat up!”

“Um...,” Prompto stated softly as he grabbed a plate of food nervously. Libertus glanced at Prompto concern.

“You alright?” Libertus questioned softly. Luche looked up with Pelna, Nyx, and Crowe.

“Am I fat?” Prompto inquired so softly that the other Glaives had to strain their hearing to actually hear his question. 

“Who told you that?” Libertus probed, frowning with some concern.

“Some other kids at school,” Prompto answered nervously and jumped when one of the disposable utensils snapped. Prompto glanced up to see Libertus practically steaming with anger. Luche frowned, whacking Libertus over the head with a stern look. Prompto blinked in surprise.

“Libertus, we talked about this. No violence against children,” Luche lectured calmly, which made Prompto giggle behind his hand at Libertus making a face at Luche's light lecture. 

“Right,” Libertus answered before looking at Prompto seriously, “you don't need to worry about that. You're fine the way you are, and personally, I doubt any of them could benchpress another student let alone our smallest Glaive.” 

“You sure it's alright for me to be like this?” Prompto said pointing at his chubby body. 

“Kid, you're fine,” Luche said softly, “if you haven't noticed, you have the same body type as Libertus.”

“Yup, and he can warp and kill monsters,” Crowe pointed out smirking, “you don't got to worry, little chocobo. With the training that Libertus and all of the Glaives gave you, I don't think you're going to lose many battles.”

“Crowe!” Luche said sternly, “we don't want him starting fights. Astrals, you're all bad influences.” Nyx snickered glancing at Prompto with a grin.

“You could just kick them in the crotch,” Nyx stated smirking as Luche face-palmed in exasperation. Pelna was laughing softly at the group but gave Prompto's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey, if it gets too much, you come tell us and we'll handle it,” Pelna offered smiling. Prompto smiled and nodded.

“Okay, though I feel like if I got into a fight, Uncle Luche might die from an ulcer,” Prompto responded. 

“Luche won't die from an ulcer, little chocobo. He's going to die from exasperation,” Crowe stated with a smile. Luche rolled his eyes and munched on his food.

“Prompto, you're good and you should eat,” Libertus said smiling softly. Prompto smiled brightly before he started to load up his plate. Libertus gave Luche a subtle glance with questions in his eyes and Luche nodded quietly in reply. Libertus released a breath out in relief, it was good to know Luche had all of their backs. By the end of the day, Luche would have a list of all the kids that bullied their little chocobo.

“Oh, did I tell you guys that I hung out with Noct yesterday?” Prompto stated excitedly practically sparkling with joy. Libertus smiled and leaned against the wall with his own plate of food.

“No, do tell. How did it go? Did you have fun?” Libertus inquired as the other Glaives glanced up with curiosity. Sure they've protected the Prince and the Royal family on occasion but none of them had the chance to speak to them as fellow human beings. 

“Yup really fun! We went to the arcade too,” Prompto gushed with stars in his eyes, “I got to show him some of my pictures. Seriously, dad, I've never thought he'd be so chill to have me as a friend.”

“That's amazing, little chocobo,” Crowe cooed before starting to crack her knuckles with a sinister grin, “now you need to bring him over so we can get a good look at him.”

“Aunt Crowe!” Prompto exclaimed while his eyes widened a bit, “no you'll scare him.” Luche scoffed but laid his plate down, standing up to greet the Captain. Prompto glanced over with curiosity as the Glaives all watched, munching on their food. Libertus nudged Prompto to eat some. Prompto unconsciously started eating, watching. Prompto started fidgeting when Luche frowned and started talking quickly with the Captain. “Is something happening?”

“Don't know, Prompto. Let's just wait to see what our Vice-Captain says when he comes back,” Libertus stated softly. Nyx and Pelna shared a concern glance. Crowe squinted her eyes as she put a fork of food into her mouth. Luche nodded and walked back over to the group as the Captain disappeared. 

“What's going on, Luche?” Nyx inquired watching as Luche ran a hand through his hair.

“A surprise visit from the Royal Family,” Luche stated calmly blinking as Prompto started to brighten up and started bouncing on his heels.

“Does that mean Noct's gonna be there?” Prompto inquired practically tugging on Luche's arm excitedly. Libertus chuckled and ruffled Prompto's hair gently.

“Most likely, right Luche?” Libertus answered fondly. Luche nodded slowly and watched as Prompto whooped out in pure joy.

“I'll go tell the Glaives, enjoy the rest of lunch. They're going to be here in an hour,” Luche stated as he rolled his shoulders walking off to inform the rest of the Glaives. 

“Oh, my astrals!! Noct's gonna be here! I can show him everything!” Prompto said quickly that had Nyx grinning and Pelna chuckling softly. Crowe grinned with her own excitement.

“Oh, so the prince is gonna be here,” Crowe whispered glancing at Prompto as he stopped to stare at her with wide eyes.

“No Aunt Crowe! Don't do anything!” Prompto urged tugging on her arm. 

“What? I have to make sure the Prince is a good friend for you,” Crowe answered with a Cheshire grin. Prompto turned to look at Libertus pleadingly.

“Crowe, come on. Lay off the kid for our little chocobo,” Libertus said softly smiling fondly.

“Fine, for now. I will be keeping an eye on him,” Crowe responded calmly.

“Like every Glaive here will be,” Nyx said shrugging, “I know for sure that Luche has his eyes on people that come in here, right Pelna?”

“Yup, I usually tell him if there are any problems from my scans of the security footage,” Pelna stated with a slight tilt, “Prompto, have you finished that code I gave you?”

“Almost, I got sidetracked when the Glaive wanted a spar,” Prompto answered honestly. Pelna patted him on the shoulder.

“It's all good. Let's finish up lunch and prep for the Royal family,” Pelna responded as they returned to lighter topics and ate their food.

One hour later, the Glaives witnessed the Royal family come in with their Shield behind them along with Ignis. Captain Drautos and Luche stood in front to greet the guests. Prompto leaned forward and back on his heels smiling as he saw Noctis and waved briefly. Noctis catching his eye smiled in his direction. As soon as formalities were over, Prompto ran over to greet Noctis with a wide grin.

“Noct!” 

“Hey, Prompto! I'm surprised to see you here,” Noctis greeted with a smile while Gladiolus and Ignis stood nearby watching the interaction with some curiosity. They've only heard about Noctis's high school friend and had not actually met him.

“Me too! I didn't know you were going to drop by,” Prompto said excitedly before he noticed Gladiolus and Ignis standing behind Noctis, almost intimidatingly, “uh, hi I'm Prompto, nice to meet you two...um...”

“That is Gladiolus or Gladio and that's Ignis, but I just call him Iggy,” Noctis said while pointing at each of them respectively. Ignis nodded at Prompto before greeting him politely. Gladiolus glanced up and down Prompto's form making him a tad uncomfortable. Luche glanced subtly over at the group and felt Libertus's eyes on them as well.

“You're not what I imagined,” Gladiolus stated calmly, still scrutinizing Prompto.

“What's that suppose to mean?” Prompto retorted nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“I was expecting someone a bit more... lean,” Gladiolus responded while Noctis pursed his lips about ready to step in. Ignis glanced between all of them watching to see if he'd have to stop them at all. Prompto felt his breathing stop for a second in hurt. Then he saw his family from the corner of his eye and took a shuddering breath steeling his nerves a bit.

“That's a rude thing to say,” Prompto answered as calmly as he could.

“I bet you couldn't even lift with those arms of yours,” Gladiolus challenged as Noctis was about to open his mouth to tell Gladiolus to layoff. Luche and Nyx had to restrain Libertus from heading over there to kick some ass. 

“What you betting?” Prompto whispered back calmly, staring Gladiolus straight back in the eyes not backing down. His family taught him better than to cower against bullying. Gladiolus raised an eyebrow in surprise along with Noctis and Ignis.

“I'll buy you some ramen from a restaurant,” Gladiolus stated calmly. Prompto thought a bit.

“I want an apology and a meal to make it up to me, if I win,” Prompto stated in response. Gladiolus nodded and Prompto turned to Luche quickly, “could you referee our match?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Luche replied as he walked over to the training mat, “whenever you're both ready.” Luche watched as Prompto shrugged his vest and took his glasses off to hand them over to Libertus to hold. The Glaives gave him winks and pats in encouragement. Gladiolus walked over to the mat and waited for Prompto to return. Noctis and Ignis looked between the two with some apprehension. 

“I'm ready,” Prompto said softly towards the two. Luche nodded and turned to look at Gladiolus and got a nod from him as well. 

“Alright then, rules are simple, no weapons, no foul play,” Luche stated calmly glancing between the two combatants, “and you will stop when I say so, understood?” Once he got an affirmative, Luche stood back giving them the okay. Prompto and Gladiolus circled each other slowly trying to grasp who would make the first move. Libertus watched the scene crossing his arms near the King and his Shield. Nyx, Pelna, and Crowe were leaning against the railing watching. 

Prompto continued circling and made a quick faint making Gladiolus react, before quickly pulling away to grab Gladiolus's arm and twisted it behind his back. Only for Gladiolus to respond by turning his body in a way that untwisted his arm and gave him better access to try landing a hit on Prompto. Using his quick feet, Prompto stepped around and brought up his arms to block the punch, before quickly grappling Gladiolus's wrist and bent it towards Gladiolus's head. Prompto passed his other arm through the hole formed by Gladiolus's bent arm and caught Gladiolus's wrist, pinning the big guy down. Luche counted calmly out-loud before ending the match. 

“The match goes to Prompto,” Luche said loud enough for the audience to hear, before backing away to let the teens get their fun. 

“THAT'S MY BOY!” Libertus yelled from his spot against the railing, making Prompto blush in embarrassment, letting go of Gladiolus and standing back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Noctis came over with a wide grin before patting Prompto's back.

“That was amazing, Prompto! Oh, my astrals, I've never seen someone take out Gladio like that,” Noctis exclaimed with excitement and recovering from his small giggling attack. Ignis coughed into his hand to hide his own amusement. Gladiolus stood up and extended his hand to Prompto calmly with a grin.

“I believe I owe you an apology, Prompto,” Gladiolus stated impressed, “and a meal.” Prompto grasped Gladiolus's hand tightly and shook it.

“Yeah, but man, you're really good,” Prompto stated calmly with a wide grin, “I thought for a second there that you were going to get a hit in.”

“Who taught you to fight like that?” Gladiolus inquired as Prompto brightened ten-fold and glanced over to the Glaives relaxing against the railing.

“Oh, let me introduce you guys then!” Prompto exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Noctis's hand and dragged the other boys towards the group of Glaives, “Dad! Did you see that?”

“Of course I did, amazing job little chocobo!” Libertus congratulated giving Prompto their personalized handshake as the others watched amused. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis blinked when Prompto greeted Libertus and then Libertus laid an arm across Prompto's shoulders.

“Your dad's a Glaive?” Noctis inquired in surprise.

“Yup! And these guys are my aunt and uncles!” Prompto stated proudly, grinning widely. Nyx ruffled Prompto's hair grinning like a Cheshire, while Libertus handed Prompto, his vest, and glasses back. 

“Well, this is going to be fun. Nice to meet you, Princeling, Advisor, and Shield,” Crowe stated with a grinning, “you boys better not hurt our little chocobo, cause Aunt Crowe got her eyes on all of you.” They all nodded slowly before Crowe glanced at Prompto and gave him a wink.


End file.
